Brilliant
by Staz
Summary: Mac devises a plan to make Harm feel what she does.


Disclaimer: You know – don't own, don't profit, etc. etc.

A/N: Just a sappy short one. Hope you like it!

Many thanks to Super-Colie (the cape is in design as this is published), who tirelessly listens to my ramblings, takes the time to comment, and helps bring stories to life.

-----

Can you be elated and deflated at the same time? I think I can. That's the only way to describe how I'm feeling right now.

My best friend and, more often than not, the object of my affection, Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. has this amazing way of frustrating the hell out of me while making me all warm inside. And now I'm getting all sappy on myself. If only someone could save me from my own thoughts!

I toss and turn in bed, resisting the urge to punch the headboard – I've tried that once; it hurt like hell.

He's my best friend, I reason with myself, not for the first time. It's alright to love your best friend. It's completely normal to want to spend more time with your best friend, to be happy when he comes by, to enjoy contact with him.

I'm not sure the fantasies running around my head are appropriate for a best friend... but those can be overlooked. Or not. Ugh!

It's only the short visits that render me this level of insane – I've yet to wipe the stupid little grin off my face and he's out the door.

At the office professionalism takes over and I'm safe. Spending long periods of time with him is fine because I adjust. It's these short bouts that just leave me dazed. Still, I take what I can get.

Tonight he called on his way back from Norfolk. He managed to wrap up his investigation earlier than anticipated, as always, and was on his way home. He asked if I was up for a cup of coffee. Saying no was never an option.

He came. He drank. He left.

23 minutes beginning to end.

It's at this hour of the night that I start wishing I could somehow make him feel as jittery about me as I do about him. So many ideas, so little time. Tonight I'm thinking: shock collar. One of those collars they use on dogs sometimes, poor things. Just a low voltage one, that'll make his insides buzz whenever he sees me. Yeah, that sounds appropriate. Maybe then he'll appreciate my self control.

I sigh and turn to the other side of the side I had turned to a minute ago. I'm sure I **could** pull it off if I tried hard enough, I'm just not sure where I'll end up if I do.

If only there was something I could do to make him feel elated for a brief period, only to push him back to the mundane... what to do, what to do...? What brings on the famous Rabb flyboy smile? The answer lies therein. Flying!

Well, taking him flying is kind of old... he does **own** a plane after all, and can go flying whenever he feels like it. But there are always other things. He's got that need for speed thing going, so anything awakening those senses should do the trick.

Oh, now an idea is forming. Brilliant, MacKenzie! Just brilliant!

Sleep won't come for a while, what with my mind running a mile a minute, but this time it's gonna be so worth it!

---**(Two days later)**---

"Hey, flyboy." I toss behind me, as I walk into the break-room with Harm hot on my heels. "Sleep well last night?"

Harm grumbles something. He's not very coherent before his coffee unless he has to be. He has no idea what's going to hit him today.

I make my coffee, taking more time than needed, just to be a little while longer in an enclosed place with him. But I need to go.

"You free for lunch?" I ask as I'm heading out. Poor guy hasn't really opened his eyes yet and he mumbles something which I intend to take as a positive response. "Great, I'll see you later then!" and I'm out of there.

This is the beginning of a marvelous day.

-----

"Mac, where did you say we're going?" Harm's confused. He has been all day. I'm so thrilled that the insides of my cheeks will have scars from all the biting I had to do today to keep from smiling.

"I didn't."

"Oh, that's right." He pauses. "So, Mac, where are we going?" He tries the cute approach, and it almost works. Especially when I catch his smirk from the corner of my eye. But no, I must remain strong. I take a deep breath of the air rushing at us. God, I love my corvette.

"You'll see. Quit being such a nag, Harm." Ouch. Had to bite hard this time. Oh well, it'll be over soon enough, and then I can smile all I want.

"Go-Karts?!" Harm pretty much shouts as I pull into the parking lot. "Go-Karts??"

"Very eloquently put, flyboy." He's just staring at me. "What? They have great hot-dogs here!" I really love messing with this guy. But the look of shock isn't going away and I give in; just a little.

"I thought we could do something fun after the disgusting month we've had at work. This place is close, the owner has a soft spot for Marines and it **does** have good hot-dogs!"

Finally I see a grin starting to form, and I allow myself one as well. And then he's all but dragging me to the entrance. "Come on, Marine, we don't have all day!"

You gotta love him.

-----

It really isn't a long drive from the Go-Karts back to work, which is a good thing, because Harm is seriously driving me crazy! He hasn't stopped talking since we left the place.

I admit wholeheartedly; we had a great time, but I'm starting to think favorably of a diminished lung capacity. Why didn't I use the shock collar idea again? I drive faster, which only makes the flyboy happier, of course.

Finally back at HQ, the car heaves a sigh. I can't help but smile at the look on Harm's face. It feels so good to know that **I** put that smile there.

"Thanks again, Mac, that was great." He flashes me a wide smile.

"For the 117th time, Harm. You're most welcome." We're almost at the entrance when he sighs.

"How am I going to pick the wind out of my hair and get back to my paperwork now?" He asks, and this is it, my moment of "revenge". My entire body fills with the anticipation of uttering the sentence that has been bouncing around my head since the idea spurred. Muscles humming, mind praying I don't jumble the words, I reply.

"Now you know how I feel, flyboy." And without a backwards glance I walk inside ahead of him. Ah yes, well planned and executed, leave it to the Marines.

-----

The rest of the day was pretty much a blur. Bud got into one of his 'Bud-mishaps' and I had to help him fix it quickly without anybody finding out. I wasn't trying to avoid Harm, it just sort of happened...

So I half expected his call tonight. He invited himself over for tea this time. I hate to admit this, even to myself, but my brilliant plan is starting to backfire...

"Hey, Mac," he manages to startle me out of my thoughts. Good thing I already drank some of my tea. I look over at him, sitting next to me on the couch. "I've a riddle for ya."

Oh boy... he doesn't wait for my okay, though. "What's red, has holes and a rough exterior?"

Didn't see that one coming. I'm sure my face is showing that particular thought. I look down to stare at my tea as I search my brain for an answer. I give up.

"Uh... I don't know, Harm, what is it?" I look at him and he shrugs. My brow furrows. What is going on inside that brain of his, I'd like to know. I give him a few more seconds but he stays silent. "Well...?" I ask and he just shrugs again.

"Now you know how **I** feel." He utters mostly to himself. I can tell he's slightly embarrassed, and not at all sure I won't hit him over the head for that stupid bit. Lucky for him, I'm in a forgiving mood.

I shake my head. Nope, not so brilliant after all. I managed to forget what riddles do to this man – he doesn't rest until he finds the answer. Wonderful. How the hell am I supposed to explain my feelings on this?

Harm shifts closer to me, but my head is staying down. "Come on, Mac. We're best friends, remember? What is it that you feel?"

He lures my hand from my lap and into his, and I have to look up at him. The moment I do, my mind disengages and my mouth blurts "Elated and deflated."

He looks confused for a moment, but then some understanding dawns and he nods his head. "Well, reality bites, it's a universal fact, Mac, but that doesn't mean it takes away the greatness of the good times."

I have to laugh at his 'reality bites' comment, but the truth of his words doesn't alleviate the sadness in my heart, and I mutter "yeah, yeah..." unconvincingly.

"Besides," he's all chipper, "sometimes reality takes a hike."

I can't help but huff at that, and he's on the defensive again. "Come on, Mac. What would it take for me to prove it to you?"

"Stay the night." The words come out before I can stop them. Shit! I clamp my hand on my mouth. Please tell me I didn't just say that. His silence is not a good sign. I risk a glance at him, and for some bizarre reason, the look on his face sends me laughing to the floor. Well, it's either that or crying, and this Marine ain't crying just now.

I try to catch my breath and look up at him again. He's no longer shocked and has a small smile on his lips. "Okay." Is all those lips say and now it's my turn to be stunned.

Using the experience, sadly accumulated through the years, of dealing with my feelings for this man, and bouncing back from anything he says, I climb back to the couch and find my tongue.

"Harm, I just-"

Harm stops me, holding a single finger up. "Reality just left the building, Mac."

"But-" I try again, but he's shaking his head at me, smile growing wider.

"So, which side of the bed do you prefer?" He asks matter-of-factly. I stick to my impression of a fish.

He gets up, sees that I don't follow, and reaches to haul me up himself.

Having done that, he doesn't let go, but instead pulls me into his embrace. "Just so you know," he breathes in my ear, "it's as deflating for me to leave you for the night as it is for you to be left."

I wrap my arms around him and a childlike voice in my mind finds the energy to shout 'Brilliant!'

"That's extremely good to know, Harm." I manage to breathe out, pressing my body to his without further conscious thought.

And then our lips meet. It starts out so soft – an extension of the warmth of our bodies in our hug. Emotions are threatening to overflow when our tongues join the expression, and it's a good long minute or two before we take a deep breath.

"So," I find my smile comes easily with his touches. "How do you feel about skydiving...?

Harm hitches a brow, then grins mischievously and a second later I find myself being carried damsel-style to my bedroom.

"I like bungee-jumping better."

My laughter is strong and clear, and straight from the heart, but is soon cut off. I am now otherwise occupied. Please stand by, while my brain (happily) shuts down.

-----

The End.


End file.
